Our Journey
by XxHunnieLovexX
Summary: when the Fellowshop ends up in Lothlorien, they meet Earenniel who is forced to leave and fight with them.before she leaves she tells herself "dont trust anyone" but most things never go as planned. lemon later,character death *discontinued for now*
1. Ch1 My duty

disclaimer: i do not own anything the inly thing i own is my character!

i made the first chapter really short on purpose because right know im just typing this off of the top of my head so ya... R&R

* * *

Legolas Greenleaf prince of Mirkwood stood on the grey stone balcony looking as if in a trance over to the horizon. His silky blonde hair whipped around his face while his ocean blue eyes held determination and fear. Out of the corner of Legolas' eye he saw a tiny hint of pure black evil smoke that swirled atop of what looked like a mountain. Over the mountain the sky was blood red with hints of orange swirled into it while thunder and lightening raged above . Legolas knew this place all to well and he tightened his jaw at the sight. He herd his father coming up slowly behind him and slowly turned around.

"It is a wise choice to make that you would risk your life to save all of middle earth but more importantly our people." king Thranduil, his father said pride evident in his voice.

Legolas bowed to his father "It is an honor and my duty to be of assistance" king Thranduil turned around his long green and white trimmed robe followed behind him, making a slight scratching sound on the stone. Legolas' eyes followed his father searching for any hint of remorse for his departure even though he knew truly this was his duty to fight even if it cost his life.

"I am sure that you are aware that this journey that you have decided to take will be very long and hard. It is my understanding that your horse and belongings are prepared for travel ?" Thranduil said as he made his way to the door leading inside.

"Yes father." Legolas nodded. The king turned around and placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder.

"Be careful my son" Thranduil gave a reassuring smile to his only son. "though it is sorrowful to see you go on such a dangerous mission I know that you are doing the right thing." Thranduil removed his hand off of the young elf's shoulder. "_hannon le ada" (thank you father) _Legolas said to his father speaking in his elvish tongevas he bowed again.

Later that night Legolas made it to his room and double checked for his weaponry and other belongings. After he was done he undressed for sleep. Leaving nothing on but his pants his perfectly chiseled chest shown in the moonlight which could be seen through his window. Legolas climbed into his bed and pulled the silk sheets over himself almost immediately falling asleep ready to prepare for the long journey ahead.

* * *

OKAY, so this is my very first "story" on fanfiction so i hope you gus like it and tell me what you think should i continue? is there something i need to add? suggestions?


	2. Ch2 And so we meet

_Four days later….._

" _Why is there no treaty being made!" Earenniel asked loudly in disbelief and frustration. Her mother turned and stared at her, " I am afraid the situation that is at hand is more important than a treaty." Lady Galadriel spoke in a calm voice trying to calm her daughter's temper. "A war for the ring to be destroyed is certain." she paused. " As Mordor's army grows, man cannot do it alone their mind is to easily corrupted and if the fellowship's mission is to fail, the world will only end in a blood bath for all races." For a second Lady Galadriel only stood not moving and not saying anything. Earenniel continued just a little above a whisper. "There has to be something that we can do, to help prevent that from happening." She looked up just seconds before she was pulled into a loving embrace from her mother. Galadriel's voice was stern. "I am proud that you feel so strongly about wanting to take action but you and I will both know when the time is right." Earenniel pulled away looking at her mother with irritation. She noticed the look in her mother's eyes. It was almost as if she was having a mental debate with herself. Despite this Galadriel smiled " You should go practice our sword work and archery skills now. Remember, staying diligent on your skills is a must, no matter how skilled you are." _

_The next day_

Earenniel sat in her chair eyeing herself through the square silver trimmed mirror . Her long straight black hair stopped just above the small of her back making her recognizable to anyone who lived in Lothlorien. Everyone including the men had long bleach blonde hair. Well everyone except her that is. Earenniel had a calm creamy completion with high cheek bones. She was a slightly curvier than most eleven maidens in Lothlorien but she did not dwell upon such things. She was also most recognizable for her eyes, they were a dark purple color that did not fit well with Lothlórien's bright atmosphere. Her parents Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn did not have the best relationship with her. The more Earenniel thought about it, the more she realized that they had almost never had a real conversation that didn't consist of her duties as a royalty of Lothlorien , council meetings, or other business/royal type subjects. She hated the thought that people always depended on her to do things. She hated that she was even born into such a family. Earenniel did not like being born into royalty at all.

"Its funny, so many others would kill to live like this…." Earenniel said to herself placing her hands in her lap. Her voice trailed off at the end of her sentence. She suddenly heard an ear splitting screech. She almost immediately raised both of her hands to her head to cover her ears to try to block out the sound. Earenniel screamed and the noise stopped. As she realized the noise stopped she slowly removed her hands from over her ears and stood still as a statue. A jolt of awareness shot through her as Earenniel's eyes widened as her whole room was transformed into an eye except this eye had a cat like structure to it the color that surrounded the vertically pointed pupil was red and around the edges there were hints of orange. In a menacing voice the words that were spoken were "I See You!" The voice sounded like a strained whisper of a man. A horrible, HORRIBLE whisper. The as soon as it had appeared, the eye and the voice was gone. Everything turned back to normal her canopy bed, her dresser everything. Earenniel realized that somehow, she was standing and seconds later her legs gave out from under her. 'What was that just now? Was that the eye of Sauron? Why is it here looking at…ME!' she thought to herself trembling uncontrollably.

"Malady is everything alright?" a voice said from the other side of Earenniel's room door. "I heard you scream." Earenniel stumbled to her feet took a second to check herself and then opened her door and was relieved to see it was her long time trusted friend Haldir. Haldir was a guard watching the northern borders and also the first person Lady Galadriel would call upon if there was a serious problem. He was much taller than Earenniel with long blond hair. He wore a dark green cloak, brown pants with dark green knee high boots. He also wore a grey long sleeve shirt with brown arm guards. His quiver ready on his back. Bow in his left hand.

" N-no thank you for your concern." Earenniel lied. She hated being codependent in situations. Her voice was slightly shaky from her earlier situation. "Did something happen?" she asked.

"There seems to be two men, four hobbits, an elf, and a dwarf wondering beyond the borders. Lady Galadriel says for you to come with her right away."

Earenniel nodded her head, "Thank you Haldir." (2) With that Haldir hastily walked off leaving Earenniel to get ready to meet up with her mother and father. Shortly after Haldir left Earenniel was ready to meet up with her mother and father. Before leaving her room, she checked herself in the full length mirror. The dress she wore was beyond floor length. It was white with loose arms and had blue stitching on the upper torso. Earenniel closed her eyes and concentrated for a while picturing her mother's face in her mind. The powers Earenniel inherited from her mother came in good handy in situations like these but there was something that didn't quite feel right to her. After she located where her mother was, Earenniel continued to feel constant uneasiness as she walked though the what seemed like endless corridors. She found herself standing in front of one of the doors that led to outside. When she felt her mother and father's presence on the other side of the door she gave a sigh of irritation. She grabbed the silver handle feeling the coolness on her skin and pulled it opening the door. As soon as the door opened she say the backs of her mother and father's heads. Lady Galadriel was to the left of Lord Celeborn so she continued to walk until she came beside him on his right. Earenniel noticed that there were two men, four hobbits, one elf, and a dwarf in front of her and her family. Her gaze first fell upon the four hobbits. Three of the hobbits had light brown hair curly hair and could not have been over four feet tall. The last hobbit was about the same height as the other three. He had dark brown curly hair. There was something different about that particular hobbit though. Earenniel's noticed a chain around his neck and attached to it was…a gold ring. Suddenly an image of the eye she saw earlier flashed in her mind. Earenniel's breath hitched, her body tensed. Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed her father and the elf of the fellowship turned their eyes to her. She quickly shifted her eyes to her hands which were folded in front of her thighs. Earenniel continued to not hear the words her mother and the members of the fellowship said. It wasn't like she didn't care in fact, she was the exact opposite. After a few seconds she made sure her father wasn't still staring at her and then she continued to examine the other members of the fellowship. The dwarf caught her eye. He was short and didn't look in that good of shape. A long red curly beard hung from his face. Earenniel could not believe that a dwarf was in Lothlorien and she was sure the guards had their own not so friendly thoughts about him. Next were the two men. The first one had light brown shoulder length hair a slight beard and a mustache. He seemed as if he was struggling with himself. Forcing himself to not breakdown in front of her father, mother, and herself. There was something that Earenniel did not like about him. She didn't know how to explain it but she just wasn't comfortable being this close to him. To her it was beyond odd. The other man beside him had black wavy shoulder length hair. His eyes were light blue and he was handsome. The final member of the fellowship was an elf he was also handsome. He had blue eyes and long blonde hair. His facial expression held complete seriousness. Her father began to speak,

"Tell me where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him.." he asked. The rest of that conversation was lost to Earenniel due to her mother telepathically speaking to her interrupting Earenniel's thoughts.

"_I am sorry Earenniel but you can no longer stay in Lothlorien" _her mother's tone sounded greatly saddened. Earenniel was beyond surprised but slightly happy, she made sure that her facial expression stayed neutral like she was taught.

"_What do you mean I can no longer stay here!" _she asked communicating the same way her mother had.

"_You share a connection with the ring. Yes I have noticed and it is not safe for the people of Lothlorien for you to stay here." _She could not believe it her own mother was sending her away. Well at least she wouldn't have to be bothered with her so called duties when she left to wherever it is she would go. When Earenniel's mind snapped back to reality her mother said "This is my daughter Earenniel." All members of the fellowship turned their eyes to her as her face continued to stay neutral and bowed her head to them. "Earenniel, this is Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo, Gimli, Borimir, Aragon, and Legolas." Galadriel said pointing the individuals in front of her out in order.

'_Why would she introduce me to them like this? She can't possibly-'_ Earenniel thoughts were interrupted by her mother's voice " I have spoken to Lord Elrod. From here on out Earenniel will be joining all of you on your journey."


	3. ch3 a bittersweet night

OK i know im a day later than what i said but im not too late. where i am it is currently 4:26 in the morning and i have been working on this story for a good while so thats devotion! LOL thank you for the awsome reviews so please keep them coming it motivates me. I dont think this chapter is as good as i could have made it but i did work hard on it so yea. ENJOY! =w=

* * *

All eyes turned in disbelief to Galadriel and then to Earenniel. The man with light brown hair spoke first, "You can not-" Borimir was cut off by her father's stern voice.

"Do not doubt my daughters weaponry skill for one second Borimir son of Denethor." An awkward silence fell before Borimir spoke.

"Please except my apologies my lord." he bowed his head keeping his gaze locked on Earenniel.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil." Galadriel said in a soothing voice. "May you sleep in peace." With that Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel left Earenniel alone with the fellowship. An awkward silence fell. Earenniel drew in a breath.

"I am sorry if I seem short for words but I am afraid that I did not have the slightest idea that I would be joining you all on your quest." she had not realized how distant her voice sounded until she actually spoke.

"No at all malady we are still registering the details ourselves." said Aragon said in a kind tone. He gave a deep sigh. Earenniel walked down steps in front of her to be face-to-face with the entire fellowship.

"If you would follow me I will show you to the pavilion that you will be resting in for the night." Earenniel spoke in a calm voice. "The maids will be there soon to bring food and wine so please make yourselves comfortable." Earenniel turned her head and gave a smile to the fellowship who seemed more comfortable with her presence. After many flights of stairs the reached the pavilion. It was set among trees that held circular lights that hung from its many branches and illuminated the whole area. In front of the pavilion was a big vacant space and in the middle was a fountain that quietly spouted water.

"As I said earlier please make yourselves comfortable." Earenniel said turning around to face the fellowship who were still behind her taking in the scene before them. The dwarf , Gimli and the rest of the hobbits began to walk toward the pavilion. Borimir began to follow after them slowly but then turned his head to look at Earenniel.

'So he's curious about my skill.' Earenniel thought to herself. She inwardly smirked. Legolas, the elf, started walking toward her as he began to speak

"Please do not mind Borimir, I don't." he stopped in front of her. Earenniel lifted her head so she could meet the other elf's gaze. Legolas stood a good five inches taller than her.

"I will be sure to remember that." Earenniel replied smiling. Her and Legolas to held each others gaze. Their brief moment was interrupted by a whinny of a horse quickly approaching from behind her. Earenniel turned around with a smile on her face "Thalion, mellon nîn!" (Thalion, my friend!) A black horse with a white stripe that fell vertically over his snout was running toward the both of them. His movements were as fluent as the a river itself. She quickly made her way to Thalion and stroked his snout.

"With a spirit as free as his owner, it was hard to see Thalion locked inside his stable, he also needed his exercise." Haldir appeared from behind Thalion smiling.

"Have a good night malady I shall go and rest." Legolas said. She turned to Legolas hearing Haldir coming closer to her.

"Please" she paused. "Just call me Earenniel." she spoke in a kind tone.

"Well then Earenniel, I shall see you in the morning." With that Legolas turned and walked toward the pavilion.

"Was I interrupting anything?" Haldir chuckled. Earenniel turned to Haldir with feigned disbelief.

"You, Haldir, march warden are impossible." she laughed. The two of them began unconsciously walking down a path with Thalion following silently behind them. Earenniel looked up at Haldir her eyes following the outline of his jaw she thought 'this may be the last time I see him, my long time friend.' Haldir looked over to Earenniel.

"Are you going to speak or are you just going to stare like that all night." he spoke quietly. She quickly tore her eyes away from Haldir with a slight blush creeping on her cheeks. Haldir continued. "If you will not speak then I will." Earenniel did not say one work nor did she look at him. "Lady Galadriel told me that you will be leaving tomorrow to assist the ring bearer." he sighed. "And honestly I do not agree with her decision one bit." Earenniel timidly looked up at him and when she did his face held so much pain.

"I am sorry that this whole situation has-" Earenniel was interrupted by Haldir who cupped her face in his hands.

"In all of the one-hundred fifty years I have known you, I do not regret for one second meeting you, so stop thinking that." Haldir gave a slight chuckle. Your so childish some times." All went silent neither one of them moved. They stared into each others eyes as his face slowly inched closer. Haldir lips hovered over Earenniel's just barely touching them. Her eyes fell to his lips. They looked so soft, so inviting. Haldir pulled her body close to his, she looked into his eyes, endless dark blue.

"I'm sorry" Earenniel spoke quietly, quickly pulling herself away from Haldir. She turned and walked a few feet away with her back turned to him. A gust of wind blew from the north making her hair and dress flap in the wind. "This might be one of the last time that I might ever see you again for I do not know if I shall return from my quest to assist the ring bearer." her voice broke and tears weld up in her eyes threatening to fall. So many thoughts went through Earenniel's mind. She had always had feelings for Haldir but earlier when they were so close it was a skyrocket of emotions. As Earenniel thought more an image of her mother and father flashed in her mind. 'How dare they send their only daughter to fight in such deadly battles with no guarantee that she would return!' she thought.

"One should not think of such things. I understand how you feel." Haldir spoke in a low voice wrapping his arm around her waist. Earenniel gave a slight jump. She hadn't noticed he'd crept up behind her. She almost thought she heard him give a slight chuckle when she jumped.

"You feel scared." As Haldir spoke, both of his hands began to slide up her torso. Earenniel gave a muffled moan and let her head fall to the side. Haldir smirked and continued, "You feel angry." he whispered into her ear. Feeling his hot breath, she shivered. Haldir lowered his head further and began to suck on her neck. She let out another moan except slightly louder this time. Earenniel turned to face Haldir looking at him straight in the eyes. Slowly, Haldir and Earenniel closed the gap between their lips. Seconds passed. The sound of Thalion's neigh caused Earenniel's mind to snap back to her sad reality. She pulled away from Haldir and sadly stared into his eyes. Both of them knew it was time for her to go back to her home and pack for her journey.

"I am afraid I won't see you before I leave tomorrow." Earenniel's voice was quiet. Haldir pulled her into what would be their final embrace. Both of them reluctantly pulled away. Earenniel turned to take Thalion back to the stable and go home but Haldir's voice stopped her.

"Earenniel be careful." He warned. She turned and nodded taking his words to heart for they may be the last of his words she will ever hear.

Later that night Earenniel eventually made it back to her room. She lay in her bed going through her checklist.

"Thalion is saddled, Her sword is sharpened, bow and are arrows ready, and my bags are packed." she spoke aloud. 'I shall cherish this last night in a real bed for it may be a very long time or never again that she will feel one again.' Earenniel thought. She turned to her side and let sleep slowly cloud her vision.


End file.
